Shot
by Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: It starts out like any normal day, but it doesn't stay like that for long. Sasabana. Sasahara x Misato


**Disclaimer: I do not own Nichijou.**

**This story is a present for one of my best friend's Greenhuntress who is a big Sasabana fan. Hope you like it Greenhuntress-chan!**

* * *

The day started out like any normal day at school. The birds were talking, the dear were wrestling and young tsundere girls were bulleting their boyfriends.

It should have been like any normal day, but alas it was not.

"SASAHARA! DON'T EAT LUNCH IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HALLWAY!" Misato yelled transporting some guns out of nowhere, shooting him like normal. He easily recovered and began cleaning his glasses from the gun powder.

"Tachibana Misato, I am sorry to anger you from eating my lunch in the Hallway, but as the first born son of the Sasahara family, I don't have much time to sit down and eat, to get to class I have to eat like this." He explained.

"THAT'S STUPID!" Misato yelled, "YOU'LL GET IN TROUBLE FOR NOT EATING IN THE CLASSROOM!" She shot him again and he easily recovered as usual.

"Tachibana Misato, thank you for your concern." He told her, walking up to her to thank her. "But may I ask why you are always so concerned for my well being?" He asked elegantly. Misato froze in place. Warmth rushing to her face, at the question.

"IT'S NOT LIKE I LIKE YOU OR ANYTHING! I'M JUST TRYING TO MAKE SURE EVERYTHING RUNS SMOOTHLY IN THEIR PROPER ORDER!" She yelled. Shooting him with another gun and punching him in the gut in her embarrassment.

This gun; however, broke actually into the skin doing actual damage and he collapsed. A butler arrived at the scene to examine in his body. Sasahara did not stir, nor did he breath.

"Stop playing dead, idiot. Get up." Misato ordered. She shot him again for good measure.

Sasahara's butler's got him on a hospital stretcher.

"Where are you taking him?" Misato asked, trying to hide her worry.

"It seems a bullet actually hit his gut and he is in dire medical condition because of it." One of his butler's explained, "Please move, so we can get him to the Hospital."

"H-hosptial?" Misato's lip quivered as the direness of the situation finally hit her. "Why would you need to take him there?" She asked even though she knew the answer.

"Please stop slowing us down. We need to get there as soon as possible." The butler answered, taking out a phone and dialing 911. They left with Sasahara in a flash. Misato dropped to her knees. She could feel trickling liquid coming out of her eyes.

"Misato? What's wrong?" Fecchan asked passing her in the hall, seeing her friend kneeling and holding her head in pain.

"Yeah!" Weboshi agreed, going up to the girl. Misato took a big breath to keep her tears in.

"I shot Sasahara." She tried not to start bawling.

"What do you mean? You always shoot Sasahara." Weboshi laughed. Misato looked up her eyes big.

"No I actually shot him. It did damage. I always assumed he was invincible…" Misato sniffled, "But he's not…"

"Wow…You're really sad over hurting him, aren't you?" Weboshi snickered.

"AM NOT!" Misato yelled about to shoot Weboshi, but after the trauma with Sasahara just punched her friend. She tossed the gun on the ground.

"So where's Sasahara now? Is he bandaging his wound?" Fecchan asked.

"He…Was shipped off to the hospital…." Misato admitted, "He wasn't breathing…." She tried to keep her tears in. A few trickled out of her eyes anyway. Weboshi and Fecchan's jaws fell open.

"Hospital?" They asked, now seeing the reason for their friends guilt.

"Yeah…." Misato looked down guiltily.

"You should go see if he's okay….Right now!" Weboshi ordered.

"Why? It's my fault that he's there in the first place." Misato replied, overcome with guilt.

"So apologize! I'm sure he doesn't hold anything against you. Sasahara would never hate you or anything. And he's tough meaning he's probably awake and fine this very minute." Fecchan smiled optimistically. Misato tried to smile.

"He is tough." She agreed, "You're right. I better make sure he doesn't bring his goat into the hospital." She wiped a tear off of her eye. "I probably won't be back for the rest of the school day!" She told her friends.

"That's all right. We understand." They explained. Misato smiled and waved good-bye.

She ran as fast as she could to the hospital. (Don't ask why she didn't take a train. Probably because she wasn't thinking straight.)

"Where is Sasahara Kojiro?" Misato yelled at a secretary as soon as she rushed into the Hospital waiting room.

"I'm sorry, Sasahara is not accepting guests at the moment, he has not awoken since he got here." The secretary answered after looking on her computer.

"Please let me see him, just for a moment. I'm one of his friends from school….I'm the person who shot him…" Misato admitted. The secretary looked at her with confusion and pity. She decided not to ask why a high school girl had a gun. She had seen weirder things in this town.

"He's on the fourth floor second room to your left." The secretary told her. Misato smiled.

"Thank you!" She bowed and rushed off to see Sasahara.

It only took a couple of seconds to find his room and enter. He had no visitors at the moment because his goat was forced to be outside the hospital.

"Sasahara?" Misato asked hesitantly, "You okay?" His finger twitched at Misato's voice. Misato sighed. "Thank god you're alive. It's not like I was worried or anything, but….I didn't want a dead body on my shoulders. And I only came to visit you because I felt guilty, got that?" She tried to yell at him in a quitter voice do to being in a hospital, he stirred, "So…Please wake up…." She begged, sitting down on a convenient chair by his side. Because he was asleep and wouldn't notice she grabbed his hand and gave it a tight squeeze as if to hope her presence could somehow make everything better. It did and his eyes fluttered open.

"Tachibana Misato? Where am I?" He asked groggily. Misato tried not to let him see her smile of relief, she forgot to remove her hand from Sasahara's.

"The hospital….I accidentally shot you too hard and you got injured….And almost died…." She admitted.

"Oh." Was all Sasahara could say to that, he looked at Misato's hand still squeezing his own.

"I'm glad I'm not dead." He admitted. Misato looked down guiltily.

"I'm sorry….For injuring you…." She admitted. Sasahara waited for her usual "It's only because I'm a nice person, though." But he heard nothing, due to her overcome by sadness. "If your angry, I'll leave."

"It's all right, Tachibana Misato." Sasahara smiled warmly, "And I'm not angry, why would I be angry at the woman I've fallen in love with?" He smiled. Misato blushed bright red. "Do you feel the same way?"

"Idiot!" She yelled, knowing that she couldn't shoot him in a hospital. Sasahara took that as a yes and pulled her into a kiss. Even though it was a hospital, she finally gave into her urges and pulled out a gun and shot him. He healed like usual.

* * *

**That was my first Nichijou one shot. What do you think? This is a birthday present for Greenhuntress. **


End file.
